1. Technical Field
This invention relates to portions of vehicle wheel suspensions incorporating housings in which drive spindles are postioned by roller bearings in spaced bearing races.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually position roller bearing assemblies in spaced relation to one another and to the means for supplying lubricant thereto. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,927,511, 2,191,876, 2,514,799, 4,172,620, 4,282,949 and 4,427,089. In each of these patent disclosures, spaced roller bearing assemblies in housings rotatably supporting shafts positioned therethrough are disclosed and in each instance, no means is provided for supplying lubricant directly to the roller bearings in the bearing race assemblies.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,511, oil as a lubricant must find its way through the sides of the bearing races with the result that the major portion of the roller bearings are not lubricated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,876, radial bores in the spindle communicate with longitudinal bores therein and terminate in spaced relation to the outer sides of the bearing races in which the roller bearings are mounted so that the majority of the wear surfaces of the roller bearings are not lubricated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,799, a drilled disc is positioned adjacent one of the ball bearing races for extremely limited communication with the sides of the races resulting in the ball bearings running dry.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,620, lubricant is delivered through grease fittings to an annular area at one side of the circular bearing races which remain largely unlubricated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,949, lubricant is theoretically delivered to a small annular area adjacent the sides of the bearing races in which roller bearings are positioned with the result that the bearing races remain unlubricated, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,089, lubricant passageways formed in king pins 58 attempt to lubricate bearings in spaced races positioned in isolated relation to the lubricant passageways.
This invention provides lubricant openings directly in the housing and a bearing races therein insuring delivery of in lubricant through the bearing races and directly to roller bearings and their wearing surfaces engaging the bearing races.